Asahi también shippea kurotsuki
by Japiera
Summary: Palabra clave: también.


**Asahi también shippea kurotsuki**

_A ChieroCurissu quien inspiró esta historia_

**Disclaimer**: personajes no son míos

* * *

Asahi escribe _fanfictions_ hace años, bien desde las sombras.

Nunca creyó que llegaría el día en que atravesara la barrera de la ficción para escribir de personas reales, hasta que llegó BTS a su vida.

Y luego dio un paso más allá, la semana que Karasuno se concentró en los terrenos de Shinzen para entrenar vóleibol, cuando vio algo que solo él habría podido ver: a Kuroo besando a Tsukishima.

Bien sea, no se estaban besando. No estaban siquiera un poco cerca. Kuroo se encontraba por su lado, y Tsukishima, junto a Yamaguchi, por otro. Por eso se trataba de algo que solo Asahi podía ver.

Todo comenzó cuando Kuroo se acercó a Daichi para disculparse por unos comentarios desafortunados que hirieron a Tsukishima. La mente de Asahi hizo el resto.

Porque, para empezar, porqué Tsukishima, a quien Asahi siempre había visto en compañía de Yamaguchi y de nadie más, de pronto empezaría a interactuar con sujetos de la facha de Kuroo Tetsurou.

Y qué podía ser aquello «tan hiriente» que atravesó el muro de hierro de Tsukishima, quien si se caracterizaba por algo, era que nadie ni nada podía abatirlo.

¿Hiriente, así como que «la sangre brotó desde mordidas dejadas en labios ajenos, pintando de rojos sus cuerpos»?

¿Hiriente, así como «una relación tóxica que los ha envenenado por dentro, sin llegar a destruirlos, pero agónicos, condenados a una vida de sufrimiento»?

Asahi no solo escribe _fanfictions_. Escribe _fanfictions_ _angst_ que son como _best sellers_ dentro de sus respectivos fandom.

La mente de Asahi se pudo haber quedado ahí, de no ocurrir los acontecimientos que siguieron.

No mucho después de que Kuroo se disculpara con Daichi, comenzó a correr el rumor de que Tsukishima y Yamaguchi, los amigos del alma, se habían peleado a mitad del pasillo que daba al tercer gimnasio. Y que producto de esa pelea, Tsukishima fue hasta Kuroo y Bokuto, y tuvieron alguna clase de plática que cambió la actitud de Tsukishima. No, no no, —rectificó Asahi, eliminando a Bokuto de escena—, «Tsukishima fue hasta Kuroo para solucionar esa herida que le había dejado», y luego de releer lo que acababa de escribir, tachó y se corrigió nuevamente: «Tsukishima corrió hasta los brazos de Kuroo, corazón expuesto, y ambos se llenaron de las sangres que manaban de sus heridas errantes». Toda esta ola de inspiración se dio en el interior de un cubículo de baño, donde Asahi se encerraba para escribir sin que nadie lo viese, ni mucho menos husmeara en su trabajo.

Pero según Suga, las relaciones estaban normales entre Tsukishima y Yamaguchi, así que quizá no fue una pelea lo que ellos tuvieron. Eso le parecía a Asahi muy decepcionante, ya que iba en contra del drama literario.

Por otro lado, según Yachi, Yamaguchi parecía haberse quitado un gran peso de encima tras hablar con Tsukishima, así que la plática entre ellos por fuerza dejó de manifiesto ciertas verdades, lo que era muy pro-drama. Es que Yachi era de las suyas, por eso le caía tan bien a Asahi. Sugawara, con tal de molestarlo, era capaz de sabotear novelas que no sabía que Asahi escribía a hurtadillas.

Asahi releyó sus borradores, pensando. Siendo Yamaguchi el mejor amigo de Tsukishima, seguramente se había dado cuenta de lo que ocurría en el corazón de Tsukishima incluso antes que Tsukishima mismo, e incapaz de verlo autoflajelarse por ese amor que no comprendía de dónde surgía, Yamaguchi sacó su lanza para atravesar el escudo de su mejor amigo.

.

_—¿No te das cuenta que, con esta actitud miserable, solo consigues destruirte más?  
—Yamaguchi cállate. No sabes de qué estás hablando.  
—No lo sé, ¿eh? No lo sé… Pero, aunque no lo creas, lo que te sucede a ti no es muy distinto de lo que me sucede a mí. La diferencia está en que tú sí puedes ser correspondido, Tsukki.  
—Yamaguchi, ¿acaso tú…?  
—Para mí es suficiente con que lo sepas. Mierda, me has hecho llorar. ¿Podrías, tan solo, darme un abrazo? Y luego, no volvamos a tocar este tema, nunca._

.

Cuanta emoción, cuanta intensidad, cuánto drama contenido en un puñado de palabras. Por favor, el Nobel ya.

Al día siguiente, cuando Asahi observa a Tsukishima y Yamaguchi, sentados uno al lado del otro a la hora del desayuno, no puede evitar soltar un suspiro. Yamaguchi es un gran colega. Sigue al lado de Tsukishima, pese a que sabe nunca será correspondido. Antepone los sentimientos de su amigo a su propio dolor y Asahi admira y respeta esas actitudes tan heroicas, así que se asegurará de buscarle una buena pareja a Yamaguchi y que sea feliz al final de la historia. Quizá lo empareje con Yachi, porque es una personita llena de luz. O quizá alguien de otra escuela, aunque todavía no los conoce a todos. Bueno, alguien, cualquiera menos Sugawara.

Jamás escribiría un fic de Sugawara.

Piensa esto cuando hace contacto visual con Sugawara, quien ha llevado su bandeja de desayuno junto a Yaku, quien a su vez está junto a Kuroo. Conversan con naturalidad y ríen también con naturalidad. Algo no le cuadra a Asahi. Tras recorrer la mesa, descubre que Kenma se encuentra lejos, sentado en soledad junto a su consola. Vuelve rápido la mirada hasta Kuroo. Su corazón sensible se encoje en su pecho.

¿Acaso los ojos rojos de Kuroo no son signo inequívoco que ha pasado la noche llorando?

¿Será que a Kenma no le ha sentado nada bien enterarse del _secreto_ de Kuroo y, conflictuado, se ha apartado de su lado?

No, «secreto» no. Sin eufemismos ni sinónimos ambiguos. «Homosexualidad» y punto, que ya es siglo veintiuno y hay que empezar a derribar ciertos prejuicios.

Algo de alivio le produce a Asahi cuando Kuroo logra acabar su desayuno y, al pasar por el lado de Kenma, le quita la consola y ambos comienzan a molestarse, sin dobles lecturas, del modo en que ambos siempre se molestan. Al mismo tiempo, siente que se ha desperdiciado un buen hilo argumental. Seguramente ese fue Sugawara, el destructor histórico de todas sus ideas literarias.

Pero el alivio abandona rápido su alma cuando no palpa en el aire ningún progreso de la relación entre Kuroo y Tsukishima. No hay sonrojos, ni silencios incómodos, cuando se cruzan en los pasillos, o en el gimnasio. No hay frases compartidas, ni miradas furtivas.

Eso se puede solucionar, sin dudas. A Asahi solo le toma media plana de su libreta añadir las pistas que necesita para el inicio de aquel romance «secreto».

.

_—Sí, _secreto_. Es mejor que sea _secreto_.  
—Nuestros mejores amigos lo saben. Qué importa que lo sepa el resto.  
—Kuroo… —comienza Tsukishima.  
—Bien, _secreto_.  
—No lo digas de ese modo  
—¿Y cómo quieres que lo diga?  
—No lo entiendes. Compartimos el vestuario con estas personas. Todos los días. Las duchas. Las habitaciones. Simplemente, no quiero que nadie piense cosas innecesarias. Si no vas a entender esto, es mejor que lo dejemos._

.

Es realista, es sensato, es algo que diría Tsukishima, sin dudas.

Asahi es atacado por una nueva oleada de inspiración. Kuroo y Tsukki pelean. Tsukishima comparte una conversación con Yamaguchi que resulta larga y esclarecedora. No importa cómo lo sienta Tsukishima, es un error. Son muy diferentes, y todo va muy rápido. Sí, quizá sea que le faltan las agallas. Quizá sea que se merezca sufrir. Lágrimas se agolpan en sus ojos, sin resbalar por sus mejillas. Con la voz quebrada, Tsukishima le pide perdón a Yamaguchi por contarle aquellas cosas innecesarias. Yamaguchi no piensa que sean cosas innecesaria, y en lugar de hablarle, le frota la espalda. No se necesita más. Los mejores amigos nunca se abandonan.

Asahi relee su trabajo. También hay lágrimas en sus ojos, y estas se le derraman como cascada. Asahi besa las hojas de su libreta porque sabe que lo que ha creado vale oro. Y es una pena que no pueda compartirlo con nadie, pero realmente no le importa. El mundo necesita espacio para el amor. Y eso es lo que hace Asahi, cada vez que va al baño con sus libretas y su cabeza llena de ideas.

—¿Qué te pasa, Asahi? ¿Tienes diarrea?

Sugawara y su poco tacto, está preocupado del tiempo que lleva Asahi en el baño.

—No seas tonto, Suga. Si fuera diarrea ya habría salido todo. Debe estar trancado —Y ese es Daichi, el peor de todos.

—¡LOS ESTOY OYENDO!

Asahi se apresura a tapar su bolígrafo y jala de la cadena del excusado varias veces. El gran error de Asahi, fue no darse cuenta que, en su apuro por cortar ideas escatológicas, se dejó la libreta en cubículo de baño.

Y fue un error porque Hinata la encontró. Y Hinata se la entregó a Kageyama, diciéndole:

—Te dejaste tu diario de vóleibol en el baño.

Porque Asahi y Kageyama tenían los mismos gustos si se trata de libretas.

.

.

Si se trata de los contenidos al interior de una libreta, ahí sus gustos dirimen bastante más. Nada más empezar a leer Kageyama se da cuenta que no es su libreta. Pero esa conclusión no le detiene a seguir leyendo, al contrario, lo impulsa a más y más. Nunca tuvo las mejores calificaciones en comprensión lectora, pero incluso él se da cuenta que el Tsukishima retratado en esas hojas actuaba de manera extraña, sin parecerse en nada al Tsukishima que él conocía.

Regresa a la primera hoja de la libreta, buscando en ella alguna explicación, el nombre de su dueño, o información dónde devolverla en caso de extravío. No podía ser de Tsukishima, porque nadie escribe un diario en tercera persona, ni siquiera alguien tan sabiondo como Tsukishima. Por lo anterior, tampoco podría ser de Yamaguchi ni de Kenma, ni de Kuroo, los otros mencionados en las anotaciones de la libreta. Pero en la primera hoja no decía nada, salvo una indicación de «Rating: M», que Kageyama no supo cómo interpretar, y a la que no dio la mayor importancia.

Debió de darle importancia.

«Ave maría purísima», Kageyama se santigua. El drama se enciende, las prendas se rasgan, los cuerpos se contorsionan, los gemidos asciende, las… _acrobacias_.

Kageyama relee los últimos párrafos varias veces. Las piernas humanas no se mueven así, ¿cierto? Los tentáculo de un pulpo, _vale_. ¿Las piernas? ¿Las piernas de Tsukishima? Cierra la libreta con cuidado. Con la mirada perdida en el infinito, contempla aquella infancia que le acaba de ser arrebatada.

El pervertido del Hinata le mintió a traición para hacerlo leer una novela pornográfica.

.

.

Pero Hinata no entiende de qué le habla Kageyama, quien se niega a ser más explícito en la razón de su diatriba. Hinata no sabe por qué razón pelean ahora, pero pelean. Ni siquiera a Hinata le sorprende.

—¡Qué te pasa!

—No, qué te pasa a ti y a tu cabeza con tantos…tantos… —y enrojece.

—¡¿Tantos qué…?!

—Tantos…

—¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué?

—¡Tentáculos!

No es lo que quiere decir, claramente. Tampoco lo que Hinata esperaba oír. Desconcertado ambos, comienzan a luchar. Daichi los separa en un tris.

—¡Pero él empezó! —llora Hinata.

—¡No me importa! ¡Ahora a entrenar!

Se reanudan los partidos de prácticas, y para tortura de Kageyama, el primer partido lo juegan contra el Nekoma. «Lo que me faltaba», masculla. Un partido de los músculos de Kuroo versus los músculo de Tsukishima.

Con esos shorts tan cortos que dejan expuestas unas piernas kilométricas, ¡quién no!

—¡Hey! —grita a Tsukishima, enfadado—, más te vale esta vez darlo todo, _¡pero todo!_

Una vena hinchada aparece en la frente de Tsukishima. El capitán los separa antes que inicie otra pelea.

Kageyama ha oído los rumores de que Tsukishima y Yamaguchi tuvieron un altercado —Hinata corrió a contárselo cuando se enteró—, y que ahora Tsukishima entrena bloqueos junto a Kuroo-san —también Hinata se lo hubo dicho… y también en compañía de Bokuto y Akaashi, pero no los contaba—; no obstante había dado por sentado que todo aquello era por motivos netamente del vóleibol. A fin de cuentas, están en una concentración de vóleibol. Debería ser lo único en la mente de todos los presentes.

No las _acrobacias_.

Karasuno pierde ante Nekoma, otra vez. El rostro petulante de Kuroo le siente fatal a Kageyama, y se lo toma como un ataque personal. ¿Qué pasa si Kuroo se está aprovechando de Tsukishima para drenar sus energías, y así Nekoma pueda derrotar a Karasuno? Ningún árbitro podría cobrar falta porque no había falta directa que sancionar.

Kageyama necesitaba hacer algo al respecto.

Necesitaba hablarlo con la única persona capaz de hablar algo.

Con el más sabios de los sabios. El más idiota de los idiotas.

Su archienemigo número 1. Su mejor amigo. Hinata.

.

.

Luego alguien podría decir: ¿Por qué, de toda la gente, se te ocurre buscar un consejo en Hinata? ¿Eh Kageyama? El mundo de Kageyama es pequeño y la persona a la que siempre acude cada vez que precisa un consejo, que se llama Oikawa Tooru y es otro archienemigo de Kageyama, se encontraba a kilómetros de distancia, y en realidad aquella persona nunca le había solucionado alguno de sus problemas.

Cuando Hinata acaba la lectura de la libreta, está tan rojo que su rostro parece fusionarse con su cabello de fuego.

Tsukki, qué carajo.

Instintivamente mira sus piernas y trata de hacer… _algo_.

—¡Qué estás haciendo!

Kageyama por supuesto reconoce ese… _algo_.

—Estas acrobacias son imposibles. Kageyama ayúdame.

—¿Yo?

—Sí. Intenta ponerte en cuatro patas, una de ellas estirada hacia afuera. Como Kuroo… —y siguió describiendo una de las escenas más físicas de la libreta.

Hubo otra pelea más. Daichi no comprende la ola delictual que rodea a Kageyama, y al reparar en la libreta, se hace con ella en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—¡Sawamura-san por favor no lea! —intenta advertir Kageyama, ya demasiado tarde.

El mundo se le expande a Daichi.

«Woah… Ese Tsukishima realmente se las sabe todas».

Cuántas cosas que Daichi quería probar al regresar a Miyagi…

—Daichi-san ¿está usted bien? —pregunta Hinata al cabo de un rato. Daichi había sido incapaz de dejar de releer los últimos párrafos.

—¿Por qué escribieron esto? —improvisa. Es el capitán después de todo. No debe permitir estas conductas. Especialmente en los más bobos de su equipo. No sin una charla antes- joder, le va a tocar darles _la charla_—. Seguramente han notado que sus cuerpos…

—Fue Kageyama —acusó Hinata, interrumpiendo a Daichi.

—NO YO NO FUI. —alegó el otro.

—¡No mientas! ¡Es tu libreta!

Kageyama le entrega a Hinata su verdadera libreta.

—¿Cómo? ¿Tú no escribiste esta cochiná?

—Es lo que te estoy tratando de explicar, idiota.

—En todo este rato no has sido capaz de explicar nada.

—Es que yo pensaba que lo habías escrito tú.

—No, yo no. ¿Esto es verdad? ¿Daichi-san, usted qué piensa? ¿De esto es lo que quería hablarle Kuroo-san? ¿Le pidió la mano de Tsukishima o algo así?

—¿La mano? —pregunta Daichi.

—Mi abuela dice que cuando un caballero desflora a una dama, te tienes que casar.

—Pero Kuroo no es una dama —las neuronas de Kageyama empiezan a hacer sinapsis.

—No, Tsukishima es la dama. Kageyama ¿no lo ves? Al que se lo entierran…

—Ya basta —interrumpe Daichi a Hinata.

Ni Daichi ni Kageyama ni Hinata estaban relacionados con conceptos como «fanfiction», y ninguno de los tres podían sospechar que hay gente que se dedica a fantasear con la vida de otras gentes para luego poner esas fantasías por escrito. Para ellos, el documento encontrado es una realidad innegable. La única verdad innegable.

—Quizá sí sea un diario en tercera persona —concluye Daichi, pensando en Kuroo—. Vamos a fingir que esto no ha sucedido.

—Yo no puedo hacer eso —dice Hinata.

—Todavía eres muy joven para entenderlo, pero lo que aparece aquí descrito es más común de lo que puedes imaginar.

—No se trata de eso, Daichi-san. Tsukishima tiene que saber que no lo vamos a discriminar. Que no nos importa compartir vestuario con él, o con Kuroo. Y que está bien.

A Daichi lo invade una ola de respeto hacia Hinata.

—También habría que hablar con Yamaguchi —prosigue Hinata—, que tampoco nos importa lo suyo.

—¿Qué pasa conmigo? —Yamaguchi aparece en escena.

Es como si se les hubiera acabado el mundo a Hinata y Kageyama.

.

.

—Qué pasa, ¿y esas caras?

Hinata y Kageyama miran a Daichi.

Daichi, después de meditarlo, cae en cuenta que de nada servirá negarlo. Pero como es incapaz de explicar, le entregó la libreta a Yamaguchi. Puede que ya sepa de qué se trata.

Pero no, no sabía.

Y su rostro se va indignando a medida que avanza en las páginas.

¡Qué montón de calumnias!

Una vena se marca en la frente de Yamaguchi. ¿Tsukki, su mejor amigo, enamorado de ese delincuente de Kuroo? O sea, imposible. Yamaguchi se habría dado cuenta. ¿Y qué es esta estupidez? ¿Él enamorado de Tsukki? ¿Por qué le da la impresión de ser el vasallo de Tsukki? Es una relación simétria. ¡Simétrica! Además, la discusión que tuvo con Tsukki no fue así para nada. PARA NADA.

—Pero sigue leyendo —apremia Hinata—, todavía te faltan las acrobacias.

—¡Tsukki qué va a hacer estas cosas! ¡Tsukki ni siquiera tiene flexibilidad!

—Anda, si es verdad —se acuerda Daichi. Fue como si se le derrumbara un mito.

—Lo que sea esto, es un montón de mentiras.

—Los libros no mienten —insiste Hinata.

—Este libro miente.

—Yamaguchi, no tienes que ponerte a la defensiva. No nos importa compartir el vestuario contigo, con Tsukki, con quien sea. Y si a alguien se le ocurre discriminarte…

—Ya, gracias Hinata —cortó—, es bueno el apoyo, pero basta.

—Entonces dices que esto no es cierto —pregunta Daichi mirando a Yamaguchi—, que es una mentira.

_No quiero que sea una mentira_.

—El contenido de la discusión con Tsukki es una mentira. Pero en efecto Tsukishima estuvo molesto con Kuroo…

—¿Y sabes qué fue lo que hablaron Tsukishima con Kuroo luego de que ustedes discutieran?

Yamaguchi no quiere decir que no sabe. Quiere mantenerse leal a Tsukki.

Pero duda. Algo le hace dudar.

¿Por qué no sabía el contenido de la discusión entre Tsukki y Kuroo? ¿Por qué Tsukki no le quiso decir?

Las acrobacias no eran lo de Tsukki… ¿cierto?

Igual eran unas piernas bastante largas. Unas piernas así de larga quizá sean capaces de hacer milagros sexuales.

¡Ahhh, qué tonterías estaba pensando!

Así fue como, esa misma tarde, se forma el Comité de Investigación de Infamias.

—¿Y qué hacemos con esta libreta? —pregunta Kageyama. No tiene ningún interés en seguir en contacto con dichosa libreta.

Daichi se adueña de ella.

—Alguien de esta concentración tuvo que haberlo escrito, y debe estar desesperado por encontrarla. Vamos a guardarla hasta que se revele su identidad. Hasta que aquello no ocurra, a lo nuestro.

.

.

El Comité de Investigación de Infamias se reúne en el comedor, con el propósito de observar la interacción entre Tsukishima y Kuroo a la hora de la cena. Sugawara también une su bandeja al comité, ignorante de las actividades de sus compañeros. Están raros, igual que Asahi, que se había negado a comer y se precipitó corriendo hacia los baños. Eso tenía que ser una diarrea fulminante, concluye Sugawara.

—¿Ustedes no van a cenar? —pregunta Sugawara a los miembros del comité, quienes apenas habían tocado su plato. De los demás le valía, pero ¿Daichi? Se dirige preocupado hacia su amigo— Sé que te dije que comías mucho, pero no tienes que hacer esta clase de sacrificios.

—Ya.

—¿Tan enfadado estás?

—Ehhh…

—Está bien, dime qué pastel quieres que te regale para que estemos en paz.

—Sugawara, cállate, estamos tratando de escuchar.

Tsukishima ingresaba al comedor junto a Akaashi, Bokuto, y también Kuroo, pero los miembros del comité solo ven a Kuroo e ignoran al resto. Los dos (los cuatro) tomaron sus bandejas y Tsukishima pareció que se iba a otro lado, pero Kuroo (y Bokuto) lo agarró (agarraron) del hombro y lo obligó (obligaron) a tomar asiento a su lado (con los otros tres). Todo el comité suelta un suspiro.

—¿Qué fue eso? —Sugawara no pasa por alto ese suspiro.

Daichi no responde. «Se aman, es demasiado evidente que se aman», piensa en su fuero interno, sin darse cuenta de que ya los _shippea_.

Mientras tanto, Asahi da vuelta todos los basureros del baño. Su libreta ha desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.

.

.

El comité se reunió después de la cena, para comparar sus impresiones.

A Kageyama no le cabe en la cabeza cómo las personas pueden pensar en otras cosas distintas al vóleibol en una concentración que se supone es de vóleibol. El comité le da un punto negativo por hacer una observación tan estúpida.

Hinata cree que allí hay amor, y que es importante hacerle saber a Tsukishima que nadie va a discriminarlo. No Karasuno, al menos. Kageyama quiere decirle que esa también es una observación estúpida, pero nadie le presta atención, y la sugerencia se anota en la libreta.

Daichi también cree que allí hay amor, pero que es mejor no hacer nada al respecto y que la relación siguiera su curso. Que hay que respetar la intimidad de las parejas y que ya estaba bien. Kageyama se abstiene de comentar esta vez. El comentario de Daichi también se registra en la libreta.

Yamaguchi no quiere colaborar.

—¡Si a Tsukki le gustara Kuroo yo me tendría que haber dado cuenta!

—¡ADMITE QUE TAMBIÉN ESTÁS ENAMORADO DE TSUKISHIMA!

Y nuevamente otra pelea más. A esas alturas, Daichi disuelve conflictos en modo automático.

.

.

Tsukishima, quien no por nada tiene fama de listillo, nota la aparición de ciertos elementos extraños a su alrededor.

Inició con Kageyama y ese reto del todo innecesario que le propinó antes de empezar el partido contra Nekoma. Como Kageyama es un tipo rarísimo que no sabe hablar, archivó aquello como un episodio desechable y no le dio más vuelta.

Luego se dio cuenta que, cada vez que venía Kuroo a hablarle, Yamaguchi desaparecía de su lado.

Y a veces, cuando Tsukishima ignoraba a Kuroo, Daichi lo quedaba mirando con un dejo desaprobador. No ocurría lo mismo si ignoraba a Bokuto.

Hinata no dejaba de insistir que sabía que Tsukishima podía elongar más de músculos. Cierto día, Hinata se desplomó sobre la espalda de Tsukishima para obligarlo a tocar el suelo con su barbilla. Tsukishima lloró de dolor por dentro.

Luego Hinata y Lev se incorporaron al entrenamiento conjunto que Tsukishima mantenía con Kuroo, Bokuto y Akaashi. Y Hinata, al igual que Yamaguchi, también trataba de desaparecer cuando le abordaba Kuroo, pero pareciera que la curiosidad fuera más grande, y se quedaba en una especie de limbo, tratando de escuchar y no escuchar lo que hablaban.

Y aquel momento en los vestuarios. Como eran tantos, y los baños pocos, había turnos por escuela y por grado. Tsukishima tenía que ducharse con Yamaguchi, Hinata y Kageyama, y un día, a los tres se les ocurrió soltarle una plática de que «a pesar de nuestras peleas, son temas puntuales y en el fondo nos llevamos bien», «lo que importa es lo de adentro más que los gustos», «todas las personas son seres humanos», y otra sarta de frases ambiguas, muy amplias, muy universales, que parecían decir mucho pero no decían nada.

Tsukishima trataba de reunir paciencia.

Una semana conviviendo con gente extraña seguramente trae esa clase de consecuencias. Pero había un patrón, sin dudas. Había algo con Kuroo.

Y claro, estaba el tema de Asahi, que se mostraba más nervioso e inquieto que de costumbre, y ya casi nunca iba al baño, pero a nadie parecía importarle lo de Asahi.

A Tsukishima sí le importaba.

Y al otro que le importaba el bienestar de Asahi, era Sugawara.

.

.

Hace varios años, Sugawara había descubierto internet y el mundo de los _fanfictions_.

Hace no tantos años, Sugawara había conocido a Asahi.

Y hace muy poco, Sugawara sospechaba que Asahi estaba detrás de los _fanfictions_ que él leía.

Cierto día que descubrió a Asahi en los computadores de Karasuno, este había cerrado todas las páginas del navegador de golpe, y comenzó a tartamudear como nunca. «Tiene que estar viendo porno», pensó Sugawara divertido. Volvió al computador que usó Asahi a una hora en que nadie miraba, y al entrar en el historial, descubrió que esas páginas cerradas eran de Wattpad. No quiso tocar el tema.

Muchas de las cosas que ocurrían en la práctica, en los pasillos de Karasuno, en el día a día, guardaban ciertas semejanzas con las escenas de los _fanfiction_ que Sugawara leía. Cosas que le ocurrían a Asahi, a Daichi, o a Kiyoko, bien podían ocurrirle a los a Jimin, Jin y RM de los _fanfics_ favoritos de Sugawara. Nunca algo que le había ocurrido a Sugawara le ocurría a algún miembro de BTS, ni siquiera a Suga. De hecho, AzuAsa apenas escribía de Suga.

Sí, el apodo, AzuAsa, también fue una gran pista.

Pero no dejaban de ser todo indicios.

Entonces, llegó una prueba definitiva.

—¿Qué opinas? —le pregunta Daichi a Sugawara, entregándole una libreta—, ¿será cierto todo esto?

Sugawara abre la libreta en su primera página.

«Rating: M».

Ay Diosito apiádate de mí. Esta narración la conozco muy bien. Y esta letra también la conozco muy bien. Y todo indica que mis planes podrían irse al carajo si no juego bien mis cartas a partir de ahora.

.

.

Al mismo tiempo que aquello ocurría, Tsukishima aborda a Asahi. Le pregunta si va todo bien.

Pues no, no va nada bien. Pero no puede decírselo a Tsukishima. Especialmente a él. Que ha extraviado la libreta llena de guarradas que se ha inventado sobre él y Kuroo.

Está paranoico. Puede haber caído en manos de cualquiera.

Todos le miran. Todos le juzgan. Todos han descubierto que es una mente enferma y Asahi quiere enterrarse vivo y despedirse del mundo.

Para empeorar la situación, Kuroo aparece y se sienta al otro lado de Asahi. Es como si lo hiciera a postas.

—Azumane-san, ¿sigues sin poder ir al baño?

Se oyen tres suspiros desde atrás. Son Kageyama, Hinata y Yamaguchi. Los tres echan a correr apenas son vistos.

—¡Asahi-san! ¡Puede venir un momento! —Llama Hinata desde la lejanía.

Tsukishima no puede creer a su suerte. Otra vez, el universo conspirador se las ha arreglado para dejarlo a solas con Kuroo.

Asahi tampoco puede creer lo que ha ocurrido.

.

.

Y tampoco puede creer lo que sigue a continuación, cuando ve a Kageyama sacar una libreta idéntica a la suya, y hacer anotaciones en ella.

Desesperado, corre hacia los chicos para impedir cualquier cosa, se tropieza y cae sobre ellos. La libreta también cae, abierta justo frente a Asahi, y alcanza a leer lo que hay en ella.

«Cuatro bloqueos efectivos. Seguir tiempo Tsukishima, puede un pase aún más alto. Mejorar sincronización ataques segundo tiempo con Tanaka. Pases perfectos Asahi-san en 75%; elevar altura balón; seguir bloqueos».

—¿Qué es esto? —pregunta Asahi. No es su libreta, sin dudas. Es igual, pero no es. Tampoco se puede decir que la redacción sea muy buena.

—Es mi diario de vóleibol —explica Kageyama. Asahi se da cuenta que Hinata y Yamaguchi parecen desconcertados, y Kageyama también se da cuenta de ello—. ¿Qué sucede ahora?

—Por qué estas con _esa_ libreta —pregunta Hinata, incapaz de especificar más. No con Asahi entre ellos.

—Qué tiene de malo.

—Cuando te dije que sacaras la libreta y anotaras lo que acababa de ocurrir, me refería a _la otra libreta_.

—Pero es una concentración de vóleibol —se explica—, no se puede escribir en otra libreta más que en mi libreta de vóleibol.

—¡Eres un idiota!

Y comienza otra pelea más. No está Daichi cerca para detener aquella pelea. Y Asahi no se siente capaz de detenerla. Combos llueven de un lado a otro, y Yamaguchi no sabe qué hacer. Asahi ve el caos pero no lo siente, porque su caos interno es peor y se está muriendo por dentro. Ya sabe quién tiene su libreta. Ya puede adivinar lo que ha ocurrido. Quiere que lo trague la tierra y ser enterrado vivo.

.

.

Para cuando llega Daichi es tarde para varias cosas:

1\. Tsukishima y Kuroo ya se han ido, dejando nuevamente la investigación del comité inconclusa.  
2\. Asahi ha perdido su libreta para siempre, y ya no podrá publicar nunca aquella historia en la que trabajaba.  
3\. Asahi también ha perdido la confianza en sí mismo… otra vez.  
4\. Hinata y Kageyama tienen toda la cara morada.

Ninguno de los miembros de comité es capaz de ver el dolor de Asahi, quien huye. Quiere estar un momento a solas, para llorar su desdicha. Sugawara aparece cuando Asahi se va, y decide acompañar a Daichi hasta la enfermería, donde una enfermera cura las heridas de Hinata y Kageyama. Aunque conoce la respuesta, Sugawara pregunta qué ha ocurrido. Hinata y Kageyama se ponen a hablar al mismo tiempo. Daichi ya no sabe de dónde reunir paciencia.

—¡Pero jefe! —insiste Hinata— ¡Es culpa del pelmo este que está mezclando _La Libreta_ con _su libreta_!

—¿Libreta? —dice Sugawara con aire de inocencia—, ¿te refieres a _esta libreta_? —Y les enseña _La Libreta_. Hinata y Kageyama gritan —Está bien, no se alteren. Daichi ya me puso al corriente.

Llegó el momento de jugar sus cartas.

.

.

La primera carta es regañar al comité por creer las calumnias vertidas en dicha libreta. Sí, calumnias. Es una sarta de mentiras. Se necesitan dos dedos de frente para verlo.

—Eso mismo dije yo —empieza Yamaguchi—, pero ya no estoy tan seguro.

—Ustedes conocen medianamente a Tsukishima ¿cierto? Es imposible, repito IMPOSIBLE_, _que de su boca salgan todas las palabras que salen aquí escritsa, mucho menos que pueda hacer todas estas… piruetas.

—Acrobacias —corrige Hinata—, hemos llegado a un consenso de llamarlas acrobacias.

Es como si le hubiesen hecho la corrección más innecesaria de su vida. Sugawara lo omite.

—¿Acaso alguno de ustedes logra visualizar cómo están las piernas de Tsukishima? No ¿cierto? Un poquito de sentido común.

»Me lo puedo esperar de Hinata y Kageyama, pero ¿Yamaguchi, tú también? Me esperaba un poquito de lealtad de tu parte. ¿Y tú, Daichi? Se supone que eres nuestro ejemplo que seguir.

—¡Suga! ¿Acaso no has visto…?

—¿… Cómo siempre se las ingenian para dejar a Tsukishima a solas con Kuroo? Sí, lo he visto y es tanto patético como evidente. Si Tsukishima no ha sospechado nada es porque tiene la mente más inocente que la de ustedes.

—¡Nosotros éramos inocente! —lloran Hinata y Yamaguchi. Kageyama está de acuerdo, pero no fue capaz de decirlo a tiempo.

—Pero alguien habrá escrito esto —insiste Daichi—, y no veo motivos para que esa persona ponga tanto empeño en describir una relación ficticia.

—Daichi, ¿te acuerdas qué te dijo Kuroo, cuando se disculpó contigo?

—Dijo que había ofendido a Tsukishima sin quererlo.

—¿Y cómo fue que empezó todo?

—Estaban entrenando —dice Yamaguchi quien necesitaba recuperar la lealtad de Tsukishima—. Kuroo-san le pidió a Tsukki practicar bloqueos con Bokuto-san y Akaashi-san. Y luego Kuroo-san se unió a ellos. Y algo le dijo que lo ofendió, pero no sabemos exactamente qué fue eso.

—Yo tampoco sé exactamente qué fue lo que le dijo. Pero les diré una cosa clave: ¿quién quería practicar realmente con Tsukishima? ¿Kuroo? No, ¿cierto? Fue Bokuto.

Un silencio recorre el ala de enfermería. Sugawara, contemplando a su audiencia, baja la voz hasta tal punto que tienen que leerle los labios para enterarse lo que habla.

—Y, si Bokuto decide de pronto practicar remates con Tsukishima, ¿qué pensaría de ello la persona que siempre ha practica remates junto a Bokuto? ¿Acaso Akaashi no se sentiría desplazado? ¿Acaso no querría que las cosas fueran distintas? Por ejemplo, alejando a Tsukishima de Bokuto y acercándolo a Kuroo. Si lo pensamos, no es justo llamarlo calumnias. Los contenidos de esta libreta son una fantasía para hacer la vida algo más llevadera.

—Justo como hemos estado nosotros haciéndolo —concluye Daichi.

—Lo que pasa es que ustedes solo ven lo que quieren ver. Pero este es el panorama. No hay nada entre Kuroo y Tsukishima. Pero fíjense mejor en la relación de Bokuto y Akaashi.

Y dicho aquello, se aleja del ala de enfermería, _La Libreta_ en mano, a jugar su segunda carta, con Tsukishima. Lo encuentra en el comedor leyendo un manga de dinosaurios.

Ay qué nerd salió el muchacho. Sin ningún rodeo, se sienta frente a Tsukishima y va al grano del asunto.

—Oye, ¿no te estás juntando mucho con Kuroo últimamente?

Tsukishima cierra el manga y se mira momentáneamente los dedos.

—¿También te has dado cuenta? Pensaba que eran paranoias mías. No sé qué planean Yamaguchi y el resto. De Hinata en realidad me espero cualquier cosa, pero ¿Yamaguchi?

—Yo creo que sí sé qué se traen entre manos, pero no te hará gracia oírlo. Te lo diré porque tu situación ya me está causando pena y es mejor hacer algo al respecto.

—De qué se trata.

—Hace unos días los chicos descubrieron una carta que Akaashi escribió a Bokuto. Pero estos giles malinterpretaron casi todo, y piensan que la carta se la escribiste tú a Kuroo.

—Ya… ¿y esto me involucra porque…?

—Digamos, que si consigues que Bokuto bese a Akaashi frente a todos, aquello resolverá muchas dudas y todos tus problemas.

—Espere Sugawara-san, ¿qué decía esa carta?

Tsukishima no era de los que perdían la calma. Sugawara intentó mantener la suya intacta. El primero en temblar sería el que perdería.

—Akaashi le daba las gracias a Bokuto por haberlo invitado a entrenar vóleibol el día que se conocieron, y cómo a partir de allí sus sentimientos por Bokuto han ido escalando… es más explícito, pero por tu rostro, veo que ya te haces una idea.

—Es una declaración.

—Sí.

—Pero estará firmada. Habrá nombres.

—Ese es el único defecto que tiene la carta. Es honesta, y de hecho bastante bonita. Si Akaashi hubiese dejado la carta en el casillero adecuado…

—¿Y por qué pensarían que yo escribí eso a Kuroo? Si la carta no tiene nombres, podría ser cualquiera. Es tan…

—¿Aleatorio? —completa Sugawara—. Pues lo piensan por varias razones: primero, todos saben que Kuroo te hizo una invitación a entrenar con él, y que tú la has aceptado; segundo, Kuroo se disculpó con Daichi por «herir tus sentimientos». No se explayó más, y bueno, ciertas personas creen que Kuroo te ha rechazado.

—Bah. ¿A mí? ¿Un rechazo? Imposible. Yamaguchi no se creería eso.

—Y Tercero, Yamaguchi dice que esa letra es tuya. Eso lo sentenció todo.

—Bien, es todo. Yamaguchi ya no es mi amigo.

—No es necesario tomar determinaciones tan drásticas. Solo… asegúrate que Bokuto bese a Akaashi a vista de todos.

—¿Y eso no es drástico?

—Tú realmente no conocer a tu gente, ¿no? Si quieres puedo encargarme yo de los detalles…

—Pero tú no haces favores así a la ligera. Esto va a costarme algo, ¿no?

—No, hoy no. Esta va por mí.

Fue más fácil de lo que creyó. Ahora a jugar la tercera carta. La más importante de todas.

—Oye, Bokuto, ¿cuánto tengo que pagarte para que beses a Tsukishima?

—¿A Tsukki?¡OHOHOHO! ¡ESO LO HAGO GRATIS!

Con ya tres cartas jugadas, solo le queda un movimiento más para cerrar su jugada.

Sugawara regresa la libreta a su dueño. La esconde entre las pertenencias de su amigo, sin que nadie le vea.

.

.

Debe ser el día más maravilloso desde que surgió la tierra desde el basto universo. Asahi encuentra su libreta entre sus calzoncillos. Es como si el alma le regresara al cuerpo. ¿Acaso la libreta siempre estuvo consigo? Ya no siente las miradas desdeñosas de sus compañeros, un gran peso se le ha quitado de encima. Nadie entiende por qué está tan feliz. No obstante, recela.

Sugawara lo intercepta de camino al comedor. Como todas las mañanas, Sugawara se encuentra somnoliento pero animoso, y se pregunta qué habrá de desayuno. Tiene ganas de cereales con granola. Jugo de naranja. Wafles. Quiere un gran desayuno americano. Pero no hay de eso en el comedor.

Daichi, Hinata, Kageyama y Yamaguchi están los cuatro sentados en la misma mesa. Asahi toma su bandeja, dispuesto a dirigirse donde se encuentran los otros chicos de Karasuno, pero Sugawara elige una mesa más apartada, y Asahi supone que debe seguirlo.

Tsukishima no tarda en aparecer, acompañado del resto de los de Karasuno.

De la mesa de Fukurodani se oye un _ohohoho_ que sobresalta a todo el comedor.

Y Bokuto vuela sobre las mesas, pasando a llevar platos de comida y tazas de té pero no le importa. Solo piensa en estampar sus labios contra los de Tsukishima porque se le antoja la broma del siglo y algo increíblemente gracioso e ingenioso. Cae sobre él y Tsukishima pierde el equilibrio. Tanaka y Nishinoya logran sostener a la pareja, evitando que caigan al suelo y, de paso, aplasten a Yachi. Yachi suelta un grito. Nishinoya y Tanaka rien. ¡Se están besando! ¡Se están besando! Tsukishima no puede escapar. Es el fin. Es el fin de la vida.

—¡Bokuto-san qué carajos…! Lo siento, lo siento mucho.

Ese es Akaashi. Se disculpa con Tsukishima, con Tanaka y Nishinoya, y luego con Yachi. Se lleva a Bokuto de regreso a la mesa de Fukurodani, donde es recibido entre vítores. Mucha gente ha sacado sus teléfonos, los videos empiezan a correr de celular en celular. Kuroo también. Está encantado. Está muerto de risa.

—Bokuto qué diantres —pregunta, increíblemente alegre.

Los únicos que no aplauden y vitorean, son los miembros del comité, totalmente desconcertados.

—¿Sabes qué es eso que escribe tanto Kageyama? —empieza a hablar Sugawara a Asahi, y se responde la pregunta—. Es un diario de vóleibol, Pero también anota allí cosas de Tsukishima. ¿Sabías que creían que a Kuroo le gustaba Tsukishima?

—¿Qué?

—Sí. Se encargaban de dejarlos a solas y cosas así, para darle más oportunidades a Kuroo de declararse. Creían que al carácter de Tsukishima le faltaba romance, y que le haría muy bien al equipo. Incluso Daichi lo creía. La reacción de Kuroo, tan jovial y despreocupada, debe de haberles destruido la fantasía.

—O sea esa libreta siempre ha sido de Kageyama.

—¿Asahi, no has visto? Bokuto acaba de besar a Tsukishima y tú me preguntas por una libreta.

—No. O sea sí. O sea… Oye no te rías.

Las conclusiones que saca Asahi son las siguientes:

1\. Asahi nunca extravió su libreta, solo ocurrió que no buscó bien.  
2\. Kageyama tiene una libreta igual a la de Asahi, y nunca ha estado en contacto con esa libreta de Asahi.  
3\. Asahi no es el único de Karasuno que vio cierta química entre Tsukishima y Kuroo.  
4\. Y si no es el único, quizá no esté tan equivocado. Por mucho que Bokuto haya besado a Tsukishima.

Asahi omite lo que acaba de hacer Bokuto, como si fuera un gran paréntesis, y reescribe toda la escena con Kuroo de protagonista.

De forma heroica, Kuroo decide que no le importan las opiniones de sus compañeros, y besa a Tsukishima frente a todosTsukishima le responde el beso sin atisbo de miedo o vergüenza, como si estuvieran ellos dos en el mundo. Todo el alumnado los vitoreas. Todos están encantados. Los celulares ayudan a propagar la noticia. Los miedos son infundados. Están todos alegres de que se hayan sincerado…

El único que no parece muy feliz es Tsukishima. No quiere ni ver a Sugawara.

—Ha funcionado bien, ¿no te parece?

—¿«Bien»? Ese idiota me ha violado frente a toda la escuela. Y a todos les ha causado más gracia que horror. Los valores de los jóvenes estna mal, ¡mal!

—Pero ahora apuesto que tus amigos ya no te dejan a solas con Kuroo.

—No. Porque ya no tengo amigos.

—No seas dramático, esto ha salido la mar de bien. ¿Viste cómo ha reaccionado Akaashi? Ahora todos están seguro de que él fue quien escribió esa carta, no tú.

—¿Puedo ver esa carta?

—No, no puedes. Después de lo que ha hecho Bokuto, Akaashi se ha atrevido a entregarle la carta, y Bokuto al comprenderlo, ha sentido lo mismo que Akaashi. No te volverá a molestar del modo en que lo hizo, porque ahora es todo de Akaashi y de nadie más. Pero si llegase a acercar un metro siquiera de ti, ahora cuentas con un escuadrón de cuervos que te va a proteger y no te dejará solo en ningún momento.

Porque ese escuadrón de cuervos en realidad piensa que Bokuto sí se siente atraído por Tsukishima, y quiere jugar con él del modo en que lo acaba de hacer, y no van a permitirlo de ninguna manera.

Huelga decir que tal carta de Akaashi hacia Bokuto no existe ni ha existido jamás.

Pero el verdadero fruto del plan de Sugawara llega días después de terminada la concentración de vóleibol en Shinzen, cuando un correo electrónico le avisa que AzuAsa ha subido una nueva historia. Una supuesta historia _original_. Es mucho mejor de lo que Sugawara había podido imaginar.

Sugawara sabe que Asahi siempre tratará de llevarle la contra en todo cuanto dice.

Así por ejemplo, si Sugawara dice que la pelea entre Tsukishima y Yamaguchi fue insignificante, Asahi creará todo un drama de ello.

Y también sabe que, si hay una cualidad que tiene un _fanfiquer_, es la de omitir toda la información que atente contra una ship, al tiempo que magnifica toda aquella otra información que la favorezca.

De tal manera que si Bokuto besa a Tsukishima en la vida real, en el fanfiction eso nunca habrá ocurrido.

Y si Tsukishima practica bloqueos con Kuroo, Bokuto y Asahi, estos dos últimos desaparecen de la trama, y la ship, de pronto sola en un gimnasio, arde como una pareja de monos en celos.

Quizá no valía el esfuerzo invertido, pero Sugawara, que no es de los que escriben _fanfiction_ pero sí los consume como un adicto, también _shippea_ kurotsuki, posiblemente antes que el propio Asahi. Y que toda esta historia, sea en realidad la historia de Suga, quien sabe cómo mover los hilos.

Sugawara, el supuesto destructor histórico de ideas literarias.

* * *

**Notas**: no se suponía que me fuese a quedar tan larga. La historia se me fue de las manos, y pienso que la culpa la tiene Suga. Dedicado a Chiero y a todos los Asahi que escribimos fanfiction (?)

**Edit 1**: he releído la historia, y como había tantos desastres ortográficos, he estado corrigiendo cosas. La trama sigue intacta, pero me he dado cuenta que, si bien la historia al principio es humor, luego da un giro y se convierte en una especie de novela de misterio (?) con humor muy en segundo plano, así que he añadido genero de misterio a la historia.

**Edit 2**: quizá no eran necesarias tantas explicaciones en el edit 1, pero ya lo he hecho.

jc


End file.
